<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The shortest Larry smut you’ll ever read by pilgrimharry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720380">The shortest Larry smut you’ll ever read</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilgrimharry/pseuds/pilgrimharry'>pilgrimharry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilgrimharry/pseuds/pilgrimharry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck me” Louis whispered</p><p>“K.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The shortest Larry smut you’ll ever read</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck me” Louis whispered.<br/><br/></p><p>“K.”</p><p>Harry proceeded to enter Louis.</p><p>All you could hear was the their moans, filling up the entire room.</p><p>They both released at the same time.</p><p>Louis then said, “I fucking hate you bitch! See you later”</p><p> </p><p>the end </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>